What You Should Do
by 44454469
Summary: When an intergalactic war breaks out and the Keroro Platoon is only left with two options: Fight or Flight. They choose both? They must make allies with people that the like, don't like, love, and hate! It's all for survival... KeroPuru, GiroNatsu.


Okaaaay this first chapter/prologue was a collaboration between me and Ziruro and Detective E-cat from the Keroro World Forums. I know it seems kinda boring for a first chapter/prologue and poorly written, but I'm gonna try to get more of it out later, and I'm gonna try to write better next time..

* * *

Lalaylay, the light blue Chief Medic of the Keroro Platoon, pushed the curtains aside to allow the warm sunlight to shine on her cheeks, kissing them and making her blush. She sighed at the beautiful sight. It was a beautiful morning… Too bad they had to spend it inside. The only sunshine she was getting was the light gleaming through the windows. She wasn't permitted to exit the compound yet, and it was absolutely freezing. One could assume that the coldest, most cruel woman on Keron was the one behind the freezing chill.

"Eriri, what are you pissed about this time?" she snarled at the ice mage, whose expression darkened into a surreal glower. Whenever Eriri would get upset about something- anything- the room temperature would lower. She could freeze anything and anyone she wanted. Thankfully, she wasn't in her platoon.

"Oh, can it! Otherwise, I'll turn you into an ice pop and feed it to Bigfoot." The 5 members of the Keroro Platoon and the 5 of the Chirara platoon looked up from their game of cards.

"Don't get in a fight right now, you two." Paruru, a sky blue sniper with wings, called lazily before triumphantly laying down a hand of 3 pairs.

"Don't get confident yet!" Saruru yelled, slamming her pink arm clad in a lab coat on the table.

Paruru gasped and recoiled. Her cousin, the monochromatic assassin Mirere, peered over her shoulder, whispering in awe, "5 aces?"

"How is that even possible, desu?" Tamama questioned, staring at the neat line of 5 aces.

"Well, we were using two decks." Giroro said, as if explaining the obvious. The conversation shifted, now discussing how to value her hand of 5 aces.

"Just make up a new name for it," Chirara, the orange leader of the Chirara Platoon, suggested. "How about calling it a "Bigfoot?"

"Yeah," Eriri called out mockingly, waving her staff around with a bit of flair, "Let's call it that because it definitely exists!" A cloud appeared over the table and began snowing all over their cards.

The Chirara Platoon had been called from their station on Pluto to investigate the rumor of a Viper base in the mountains of Northern America. They ran into the Keroro Platoon when Keroro wanted to go Bigfoot hunting, much to the reluctance of Giroro. After a bit of persuasion, The Keroro Platoon joined Chirara's search, but unfortunately the rumor was a dud, and they ended up having to stay overnight to wait for the paperwork. To pass the time, the boys had told scary stories around the fireplace the night before, and the most popular one ended up being the Bigfoot story told by Keroro. As a result, Chirara began incorporating Bigfoot into the things he said.

"Ha! There's no such thing as Bigfoot!" Lala replied in triumph to Eriri.

"Idiot…" Eriri mumbled, making sure everyone could hear.

Lala turned incredibly bright pink. "What did you call me?"

"I called you an idiot, you idiot!"

"That's so repetitive!"

The room began to freeze and Chirara ran over, pushing the two girls to the floor. Eriri's staff rolled under the bed and the miniature clouds overhead faded.

"Cut it out you two!" he shouted. "I want to go Bigfoot hunting, and you two are too busy arguing for me to do so!"

"There's no such thing as Bigfoot!" Lala spat, wiping some drool from her lip. While there were no major injuries, Eriri had to give her staff a good dusting.

Lala turned to face her again. "You witch- or should I say, wicked bitch of the west!"

"Why you little-" Eriri shouted, running towards the younger Keronian.

"That's ENOUGH!" Chirara commanded.

Lala and Eriri jumped. They turned to the captain, who was bright red well, reddish orange. As red as an orange Keronian can get, anyway.

"You are all ridiculous; now, let's go find Bigfoot!"

_Well, today was the day. Today was the day they were finally being separated; saying their goodbyes and parting ways. The Chirara Platoon's short visit was over and it was time for Chirara and his platoon to return to Pluto. "Anything else you'd like to add in before we leave?"_

_"God, why do you have to be so dramatic?" A faint crimson blush crept across Lalaylay's cheeks, and the entire platoon burst into laughter. _

_"Don't worry about it, Lala." The sergeant- she forgot the woman's name... Something with an 'S.' Saruru? – smiled emphatically and placed her hand on Lala's shoulder. _

_"Yeah, Lala, boys are stupid like that. Don't let them get to you!" Paruru interjected._

_"Would you like me to freeze them for you? It would be a good excuse to do so," Eriri mentioned. Mirere shivered, but no one really noticed._

_"No thanks, I'd rather not let my platoon become an ice cube," Lala replied slowly. Eriri gave her a disappointed frown and shuffled off to go mess with Mirere._

_"Sergeant Keroro," Saruru addressed him formally. "Don't you have something important to do?"_

_Keroro stopped chuckling for a moment to think about her question. "Something to do? Like what?" _

_He glanced over at the others who shrugged. Saruru sighed wearily, and Eriri took the chance to swiftly smack Mirere on the forehead. _

_"What was that for?" Mirere whispered angrily to Eriri._

_"That's just my equivalent of _facepalming_," she responded, making sure to add extra emphasis on "facepalming". Mirere glared at her and snuck back towards the platoons. Chirara took the opportunity to snicker at him. He, as well as the Keroro platoon, still had the giggles from the earlier comment about dramatics._

_Saruru took advantage of the moment and turned to Keroro, answering her own question, "We're supposed to be heading out to America right now. Well, the Chirara platoon is, anyway."_

_Lala curled her lips into a pout and sighed. "So, this is goodbye? For real, this time?"_

_Saruru nodded and opened her arms, offering the younger girl a hug. Lala was about to reject it, but suddenly changed her mind. _

_"Thanks a lot. I'll miss you guys…." she uttered softly. _

_Chirara had finally calmed down at this point, and had apologized to a grumpy Mirere. When he saw the sergeant pass by him though, reality smacked him in the face. "Wait, so everyone has to leave now?"_

_Lala gave him a watery smile and wiped a tear away. "Yeah, silly, didn't you hear? We're leaving, Chirara."_

_"Lala…" Chirara replied, looking a bit deflated, "Thanks for flying us to Pluto." He said, not really knowing what to say in a situation like this._

_Lala giggled. "Don't worry!" she said, guessing what he was really thinking, "I'll be fine!" She leaned in and wrapped her arms around Chirara. Behind them Mirere was blushing immensely._

_"Farewell…Captain…" She landed a soft kiss on his cheek and everything went blank._

_"Chirara!" _

_"I swear I didn't do anything to him!"_

What brought Lala back to reality was Keroro placing his hand on her shoulder. "So you're worried about him, huh?"

"Keroro," Lala replied in an exasperated manner, "The last time I saw him, he was on the floor, looking half-dead. Of course I was worried! How in the world did his blood pressure get so high?"

Tamama giggled and chimed in with his mouth full of potato chips, "Because you kissed him! He _obviously_ likes you, desu~!"

Lala blushed and felt her blood getting warmer. She looked down at her feet out of embarrassment and began playing with her fingers. Chirara? Liking her? Not to sound totally childish, but Chirara _likes_ her, as in K-I-S-S-I-N-G in a tree?

"DAMN YOU, TAMAMA!" she shouted at him, trying to at least look dignified. Keroro and Tamama began laughing and Dororo was smiling- or at least, as far as you could tell with a mask like that. He was smiling with his mask on? Never mind that. Lala sighed and shook her head, turning her attention to Giroro. He was busy cleaning his weapons, but was also trying to hold back a smirk.

"Emotions are deadly on the battlefield," he said, trying to sound wise.

"All of you are idiots," she growled at the red frog, who glowered back.

"Can it, newbie," he retorted.

"Shut up, gun otaku!"

"Kuku- Hey, you guys. We're gonna be pulling into the terminal soon, so you better buckle up!"

They all ignored the Sergeant Major's warning and soon, the ship began to shake violently. Lala held onto her seat as Giroro started sliding across the floor. Kururu gripped the steering wheel, exclaiming with a laugh, "This is going to be rough!"

And with that, the whole platoon (save for Kururu, who was flying the thing) was sent flying into the back of the ship.

"Whoa!" Lala shouted and grabbed onto the nearest chair. She let out a little squeak of surprise when she felt someone grab her leg, and instinctively kicked out, hitting something solid, yet kind of squishy.

"Eh?" she said, and looked back to find that she had kicked her platoon leader in the face. "What? Get off me, you idiot!" Lala shouted at him, but Keroro continued holding on for dear life.

"Nooooooo!" Keroro whined, "I don't wanna fall back dow-"

"YOU ARE A SOLDIER, DAMMIT!" Lala screamed at him, before she was launched to the front of the ship due to the abrupt stop the ship had made. The entire platoon crashed onto the floor, and Giroro's guns were scattered everywhere.

Lala scrambled up and confronted Kururu. "Oh, what the hell! Kururu! You almost killed us all, you maniac!"

"Kukukuku!" was the only response she got.

Lala growled, "Crazy-eyed scientist…" She turned to the rest of the platoon and found them in a pile on the floor. She couldn't help it. It was her turn to laugh, and she certainly did.

"Haha! You guys look ridiculous!" she said between laughs, "I guess it proves my point, but…Y'know."

She walked over to the messy heap of Keronians, and, still chuckling, pulled them out one-by-one. "I don't think this is going to be so bad after all."

Keroro brightened up, and scrambling off the floor, he placed a hand on her shoulder while saying formally, "Welcome to the platoon, Chief Medic."


End file.
